


Unexpected Surprises

by sleepy_eyed_dante



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 05:56:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2457320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepy_eyed_dante/pseuds/sleepy_eyed_dante
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jacob had gone practically a month without seeing Seth and it was tearing him apart. But when Seth returns and visits Jacob at his house things get... interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Surprises

It was a cold November afternoon, Jacob had just gotten back home from helping the Cullens out with some errands. He immediately removed his shirt as soon as he entered his room and crashed onto his bed. He put his hands behind his head and began thinking about Seth. It had been almost a month after their encounter with the Volturi and hadn't seen him since then. "Nah, I shouldn't be worrying." Jacob said to himself. He knew Seth was more than capable of taking care of himself, but that wasn't what was bothering him. The fact that he hadn't seen him in so long was what was bothering the crap out of him. Suddenly, someone knocked on the front door. Which had taken Jacob by surprise since not many people tend to visit him or his dad, they usually do the visiting. Jacob stood up from his bed, put a shirt on and walked over to the front to see who was knocking. As soon as he opened the door, he saw the same young, optimistic, cheerful, russet colored young man he was thinking about. "Hey Jake! Long time no s--" Jacob ran up to the boy and hugged him tightly, interrupting him from finishing his sentence. "Where the hell have you been you happy little punk?!" Jacob said to Seth as he was hugging him. Seth was in a state of surprise since he wasn't expecting Jacob to be acting so... loveable.

Seth let out a smile and gave in, putting his arms around Jacob and hugging him back. He began, "I had to go out of town for a while, but I'm back now!". They both released each other from the hug, Seth before Jacob. "You won't be leaving again, right?" Jacob asked looking at him with puppy dog eyes. Seth shaked his head and smiled at him. Jacob couldn't help but smile back and ruffle his hair.

After their little reunion, they went out for ice cream, watched a movie and basically hung out all day. When they got back to Jacob's house, it was fairly late. Billy still wasn't home, he was probably over at Charlie's place watching another baseball game. Jacob opened the door and held it for Seth, allowing him to pass through first. Jacob looked down at Seth's ass as he walked through, he looked away rather quickly. Jacob had no idea what had gotten into him. He didn't want to look at Seth that way but for some reason he couldn't help it.

Jacob closed the door and walked over to the kitchen and saw Seth stretching. The dim light of the lamp made his glossy skin shine faintly. His refined muscles left Jacob mesmerized. He started at Seth for a while until Seth started talking. "Well!" Jacob suddenly snapped back to reality, wiping off the small drool that escaped his mouth. "Today was fun. I should probably head home now. Thanks Jake, see you tomorrow!" Seth gave Jacob a smile and began walking towards the door. 'Wait!" Jacob said loudly and grabbed Seth by the hand, staring into his deep, brown eyes. "Can you stay... a little longer?" Jacob said with a smile. Seth stared back at Jacob, his smile making him blush. "Y-Yeah sure, I can stay a bit longer." Seth finally responded after a short pause, adding a little smile at the end of his sentence. Jacob let out a small grin, but it was more than obvious he was excited at the fact he was staying.

"So... do you want anything? Water?" Jacob asked Seth, who was sitting on Jacob's bed. "Water I guess is fine." He responded along with a smile. Jacob nodded and headed to the kitchen. Seth looked around Jacob's room. He didn't seem like the cleanest individual, but then again its Jacob so it shouldn't be that surprising. He spotted Jacob's underwear in the corner, which made his dick slowly erect, making a slight bulge in his pants. Jacob returned with a glass of water in hand. Seth immediately turned to him, blushing and trying his best to control his bulge from getting any bigger. Jacob handed the the glass of water to Seth and sat beside him. Jacob noticed a little water began dribbling down Seth's neck, making Jacob's dick also grow. Seth put down the glass of water on the floor, wiping his mouth. "Thanks Jake." Seth said, looking at the floor and smiling awkwardly. At that moment, Jacob realize he was madly in love with Seth. "So... uh..." Seth began. Jake couldn't control himself anymore. He pinned Seth down on his bed and stared at him directly in the eye, his adrenaline pumping and bulge growing. Seth had a shocked look on his face. He never expected Jacob to do this. "J-Jake... what are you..." Seth said rather hesitantly. Jacob responded with a more serious tone, "I... can't control myself around you anymore Seth... I just... I..." Seth looked at him and chuckled. He put his arms behind Jacob's neck and pulled him down, pressing his lips against his.

The kiss didn't last long before their tongues got involved and traveled each other's mouths. Moments later they began undressing each other, until their naked bodies were finally touching. Jacob sat up on his bed, Seth did the same. When Seth was up, both of their dicks were touching as they continued to make out. Seth stopped and looked down at Jacob's dick, then looked back up at Jacob as if asking if it was okay. He then lowered himself, his face being only inches away from Jacobs dick. Seth seemed to have been acting somewhat hesitant. Jacob smiled and said, "Seth, come on. You know you want it." Seth looked up at Jacob and smiled. Seth then ran his tongue across Jacob's now fully erected dick. He licked the pre cum off of Jake's dick and took almost the whole thing deep into his throat. Jacob let out a quiet moan and arched his back, pushing his dick deeper into Seth's throat. Seth stood and strattled on Jake's thighs, and when he got comfortable he spat on Jacob's dick till it was completely wet. Seth could feel his his dick's erection, it was so hard it was painful. Then he pushed himself up and sat slowly on top of Jacob's dick. Filling his hot ass, Jacob slowly pushed deep inside Seth, his muscles contracting around Jacob's dick. "Argh, ease up a bit Seth!" Jacob grunted as Seth was slowly bouncing back onto Jacobs dick. "S-Sorry Jake." Seth apologized and slowly began bobbing up and down on his dick. Then he began going slower, letting Jacob's dick inside him completely. Seth let out a few moans, the feeling to him was so new yet so satisfying. Jacob flipped Seth over and began thrusting deeply into him. Penetrating his ass deeper and harder. "Ah... aaaah...." Seth's moan escaped his lips and he threw his head back.

Jacob began going even deeper and harder, until he finally felt he was close. "Seth, I'm gonna... I'm gonn--" Jake broke off as he exploded his warmth inside Seth. Both of them were sweating and breathing heavily. "Well..." Seth began. "That was a thing." Seth looked at Jacob and smiled. Jacob pulled his dick out and began lapping up the cum coming out of Seth's ass. Seth let out small moans as he did it. "My turn." Jacob said with a smirk on his face. He bit down on the soft flesh of Seth's inner thigh. "Jake..." Seth said and ran his hand through his Alpha's hair. Jacob then ran his tongue over the hard length of Seth's dick before licking the tip. Seth moaned loudly and pushed up his hips asking for more, but Jacob held him down by the waist. Jacob close his mouth over Seth's dick and took in as much as he could, then began moving his head up and down. The tip of Seth's dick touched the back of Jacob's throat so he began humming, sending vibrations through Seth. Seth could no longer speak or even think properly when all he could feel was Jacob's mouth on him pulling closer to his release. "Jacob! I'm close--" Seth panted. Jacob began moving his head faster. Seth shouted his Alpha's name, buckling his hips and came in Jacobs mouth. Jacob swallowed as much as he could of what Seth gave to him. He then pushed up and gave Seth a tender kiss, tasting himself on Jacobs lips. Seth sighed and pulled Jacob closer to him, pushing his tongue in Jacob's mouth one last time before he pushed away.

Jacob smiled at Seth. "Thanks for this." Jacob said, gently rubbing his hand on Seth's hair. Seth looked back at him and smiled. He stared into Jacob's deep brown eyes. The eyes of the person he loves more than his own life. "Anytime Jake." He replied, kissing Jacob on the cheek.


End file.
